Thematics Royale
by Vieux
Summary: Thematic drabbles of the ever-majestic Royal pair, capturing their least-majestic moments.
1. Your Arms Around Me

**A/N: I'm bored and these are quick to write, so let's just roll with it; it's Vieux here, proudly presenting fanfiction for a series of challenges I found somewhere in the deep depths of a black hole known as 'tumblr' :D**

 **Um… just a note… you guys didn't actually think for a second this would be anything other than Royal Pair did you :D Enjoy~**

1\. Your Arms Around Me

"Get off."

Mornings can be awful for them; between a half-awake Ryoma and a grumpy Keigo, the entire household is almost always torn in half by their antics.

"Hm…We're going to be late, you brat."

Keigo is the practical one- he always is. Without him, Ryoma might just stay in bed until dinner. Or, even better, he just doesn't get up at all.

"Che, shut up monkey king. Look what you've done, I'm starting to wake up."

Ryoma is the non-practical one- he always is. If it were up to him, people would be allowed to sleep their life away. And some unfortunate days, he chooses to follow his own ideologies- except those days normally also involve coercing his boyfriend to somehow do the same.

"Ore-sama has a meeting."

Atobe occasionally acts like a workaholic. Just occasionally.

"And I have a match today."

Ryoma sometimes acts like a tennis-addict. Just sometimes.

"You could just cancel." The words are said simultaneously by two loving people who are too drowsy and sleepy to even open their eyes. Because, deep down, they both wish that every day was one of those days.

Keigo turns onto his side and the thickest blanket shifts over. With a whine of protest, Ryoma buries his nose deeper into the pile of thin fluffy blankets surrounding him, shivering slightly. "Stop hogging the warmth."

Keigo snorts. "Ore-sama is naturally warm- he was born _hot_."

Ryoma groans low in his sleep. "God that's so stupid, Keigo…"

Atobe is the one that always steals the blanket.

"Seriously monkey king, scoot over a bit so I can have some of the blanket too."

But he's also the one who always ends up giving it back.

Ryoma shifts his head and pulls the soft cushion under him a bit to the right. Even in his sleepy state, Keigo's lips curve and pull themselves into a low scowl. "Oi, give back the pillow space, brat."

Ryoma is the one that always steals the pillow.

"Che, you'll be fine."

Except sometimes he doesn't give it back.

And those are the times when Keigo scoots so close they're practically plastered together under the covers, sharing warmth like a two-person penguin huddle.

"You're a furnace, monkey king."

"Ahn? How dare you compare ore-sama to a mere heat-providing machine!"

Keigo normally ends up starting the small fights.

"Hm? I meant that you were _hot_ , you idiot."

And Ryoma generally half-tries to end them.

But no matter what happens in the morning, the maids know what to expect when they open the door-

Two people sleeping.

Ryoma sprawled over Keigo's torso, half on his side- Keigo's limbs draped and entangled in Ryoma's, to the point where even with their skin tone difference it's impossible to tell who's who.

And they have their arms around each other.

A mutual embrace like a gentle shell against the harsh world of the ocean.

 **A/N: Yup really short, but you should expect that with these :D Don't worry, there's a lot of them so I'll be updating pretty soon ;) Tell me what you think!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **~Vieux**


	2. Reading Quietly

**A/N: Once again, this was well received, so I'm updating :D Set when Ryoma is 18 and Keigo is around 20 (: Nothing much to say here, enjoy~**

2\. Reading Quietly

 _Flip. Flip. Flip._

The quiet sound of paper scraping against paper and the rhythmic rise and fall of Keigo's gentle breathing was starting to annoy Ryoma, for no particular reason.

Ok, so maybe he was a little tired.

And a little irritated.

And a little _jealous_ \- no, envious- of the amount of attention a stupid book by some stupid Greek author was stupidly getting. Everything was stupid.

"Hey."

No response.

"Monkey King."

Still no response.

"Keigo."

Atobe sighed before looking up from his book. "What do you need, brat?"

"Nothing."

"…You dare disturb ore-sama from his reading for nothing?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, go back to your book."

Atobe nodded appreciatively before looking back down at the page he was originally reading.

Ryoma rolled his head off of Atobe's lap and got up, feeling slightly (or extremely) bored. He shuffled around here and there finding a variety of small meandering tasks to keep himself busy-

Firstly, he bounced a tennis ball of the wall and caught it with only one hand. Right, left, right, left. Until that got boring, and he decided to do it with his eyes closed. Except later he ended up grabbing nothing more than thin air and hitting himself straight in the cheek, leading to a rather ugly bruise.

Next, he decided to try his hand at online poker. The green table background was welcoming, and the red cards were at least decorated with a rather intricate design. He did pretty well in the beginning, really. Unfortunately, he didn't have any clue what a 'small blind' and a 'fold' was, so he started losing money pretty quickly- there was only so far randomly clacking keys could take one, after all. A string of creative swear words and a broken undo-button later, Ryoma realized that gambling simulations were really not his thing. Hopefully it was _actually_ a simulation and not real money.

Fortunately, he noticed an ad on thepoker website that lead to an online chat room. Even if he'd gone bankrupt before, chatting was something he could do. The orange 'find-a-partner' button glared at him until he clicked it, praying for someone interesting.

The text popped on his screen after a few seconds. _Hello, you are now connected with Friend17462948!_

Ryoma frowned before typing out a simple 'Hello'.

The response was immediate. _"ASL?"_

What the hell did that mean? _"What does that mean?"_

" _Age, sex, location."_

Ryoma's lips pulled into a slight pout. Why did they need to know that? Turning around, he looked at Keigo- still reading. Well, no harm in entertaining himself. _"I am an 18-year-old male living in Tokyo."_

" _Really, me 2"_

Two? Two what? Ryoma scowled in irritation- why did this person like to use shortened forms so often? _"It's 'too', not 2. And do you actually live in Tokyo? Or are you 18?"_ Oh no, he was turning into a grammar fanatic, just like Keigo. Bad influences…

" _Ya wtvr, do u want 2 come over 2day?"_

" _Not really, no."_

" _Well I can go 2 ur house 2."_

" _Um…"_ Ryoma didn't know what to write.

" _Wuts ur address? Or ur name?"_

This one he could answer proudly. _"Echizen Ryoma, I live in the official Atobe mansions."_

" _Alrigh, cool. Ill be coming over l8er!"_

Che, they didn't even comment on him being _Echizen Ryoma_ , a tennis prodigy. They did realize who they were talking to, right? And he really didn't need random people showing up at Keigo's house- that wouldn't turn out well. _"Wait, what do you plan on doing?"_

Ugh totally wrong question. After jumping and then freezing up entirely at the perverted and rude remarks, Ryoma slammed his laptop shut without even closing his browser and shut his eyes, trying to regain his innocence. _Breath… count to 10… calm down…_

Wait no. No, he did not need any of those images in his head. Sighing, he jumped on the bed and buried his face into the pillows, groaning. He was officially traumatized.

"Oi brat, what are you doing?" Atobe frowned, looking up from his book. "Ore-sama's maids just made the bed."

"…"

"Brat?"

"…"

Atobe set his book down and got up. "Oi brat, is everything alright?" He reached out and put a gentle hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Get up."

"No," Ryoma whined in a slightly muffled voice. "I can't."

"But why can't you?" Atobe pressed, settling down on the bed next to him.

"I'm mentally traumatized." Ryoma looked up.

Atobe jumped. "Why is there a _bruise_ on your right cheek?"

"Was tossing the ball around, missed it."

Suddenly, Atobe's phone rang with a text message. "Ahn?! Ore-sama's bank account suddenly experienced a suspicious, untraceable 3000 dollar with-drawl?" Atobe's voice was rather condescending.

"Oh yeah, I tried my hand at some poker online."

Atobe's jaw dropped. "Underage gambling is against the-"

"Not underage. 18, remember?" Ryoma reminded, leaning his head back to count the ridges in the clean white molding along the wall.

"Hn." Then Atobe remembers another thing. "Why are you traumatized?"

Ryoma can't speak, so he just gestures languidly towards his laptop. Atobe reaches over and pulls it from the desk into his lap before opening it again. Ryoma isn't watching, but he hears the distinctive shattering sound that indicates Atobe must have dropped the laptop in shock.

"See?"

"…What are you even _doing_ on this site?" Atobe demands, looking half shaken, half furious.

"I was bored…" Ryoma whined, moving his hand to trace the ridges of Keigo's knuckles. They explore the pale white skin slowly and deliberately. "You were reading." His slim fingers trace over Keigo's, and dance up towards his wrist.

Atobe sighed. "Brat, you better hope that no pervert shows up at ore-sama's house-"

 _Ding dong._

For a moment, both of them were silent, as if all the air had just gotten sucked out of the room. And then, they both kicked straight into motion; Ryoma sprang frantically towards the covers, burying his face in them. Atobe grabbed the phone attached to the intercom and began calling instructions towards all his maids and his security guards.

"Ore-sama commands you not to let the person at the door enter the house! Ore-sama is not sure how he got past all the security at the front entrance, but ore-sama repeats, do not let such a lowly peasant enter! Drive him away!"

And then, after the affirmative noise at the other end, everything calms down. Atobe dives into the covers next to Ryoma and they both just lie there for a moment, the sunlight filtering through the thin pale curtains to cast rays across their abdomens.

"Sorry." It's muffled, and he can't even see Ryoma's face, but it's one of those rare apologies nonetheless. "Didn't mean it."

Atobe sighed before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him a bit closer- close enough so that they were breathing the same little bubble of air. His hair was silky, Atobe realized- it left his fingers feeling empty and tingling after he ran his hands through it. "Never do that again."

"What?" The innocent voice sounded from underneath the blankets.

"Entertain yourself!"

"But you were busy, what else should I have done?"

Atobe scoffed. "Ore-sama believes that if plebians like you were to occasionally _read_ a book one in awhile, you would not find yourself so bored as to ruin your face and ore-sama's mansion-security."

"Hey, I already apologized!" Ryoma snapped.

Atobe didn't respond, just stroked his fingers up his boyfriend's neck to trace the quickly forming bruise. It's mostly purple, but the outer edges are starting to tinge blue and black- the swelling should start soon. "Brat, you'll need ice for this."

"I'll get it later."

"Mhm." Atobe pulls the covers over both of them before letting Ryoma bury his face into the crook of his neck. "Ore-sama believes we should rest."

Ryoma gives some sort of non-committal grunt before snuggling just a little bit closer, shivering slightly.

Suddenly, Atobe's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

"Answer it, Monkey King."

"I would if you would get off of me, brat!" Atobe grunts, dropping the ore-sama in his fluster.

"Alright, alright. Here." Ryoma tosses it to him.

"Moishi moshi!"

Ryoma watches in amusement as his boyfriend's face morphs into one of horror, that turns uglier and uglier as the phone call goes on.

"Apologies! Ore-sama apologizes, he will correct his mistake immediately!"

After hanging up, Atobe tackles Ryoma against the bed. "You brat, this is all your fault."

Ryoma giggles slightly. "Hm? What do to make the Monkey King mess up?"

Atobe groaned. Who knew reading quietly could be so dangerous at times? He scowled affectionately at the other boy. "That outside was not someone you met online, that was ore-sama's grandfather!"

 **A/N: Blergh super short again, but I'm becoming pretty busy with school work :P I should probably do homework instead of writing fanfiction, but short excerpts won't hurt anyone, right? :D**


End file.
